


意料之外

by 541



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/541/pseuds/541
Summary: 这是尤里被关进来的第三十六小时。
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> *说心里话，就是想开车  
> *论为什么每次预热发动机都要烧那么多字  
> *暴力预警、束缚预警、轻微伤害预警  
> *情节虚构请勿模仿  
> 【R18警告：未成年的小天使请务必电脑右上角手机home键】

这是尤里被关进来的第三十六小时。

事实上这本应是一项简单的任务：混进某个垄断药企首席财务官家的宴会，窃取一份偷税证据。一切都顺利过了头：他出示伪造的请柬，在衣香鬓影的宅邸里浑水摸鱼，迅速破解了财务官的保险箱密码；直到图片上传进度条亮起第九个格子，他突然被人拧住了胳臂。

功亏一篑。

尤里满心的愤懑都跟着他的脑袋被套进散发着大麻臭气的布袋里。等他再次睁开眼睛的时候被正对面坏掉一条灯管的应急灯晃了一下；囚室墙壁与天花板上铜锈色的涂料沿蛛网状的裂痕剥落了几块，露出脏兮兮的水泥夹层；用来伪装的假发与牙套不翼而飞，全身上下被扒到只剩背心和平角裤。

干得漂亮，普利塞提，他们终于有了一个菜鸟级别的任务也能死人的例子。

自那以后，尤里有充足的时间来反思究竟是哪个环节出了纰漏，不幸的是他对此毫无头绪。他甚至突发奇想地评估了一下继续任务的可能性；但考虑到他的双手被低矮的锁链绑在一起，除了跪坐没有什么富裕的活动空间，而地上干净得连张碎纸屑都没有，他决定把思考的重点换成如何活着逃出去。

每隔一阵子就有人进来丢给他一瓶水和两块干面包，这时他会被允许活动左臂——并不是他的惯用手——接着所有不能被视为食物的部分都会被仔细清理掉。尤里依靠铁门开合时透入的光线粗略地判断时间；显然，走廊是自然光能照到的地方，这让他的预期更加乐观。不过这点乐观很快便被笼罩于两道阴影中；有两名戴兜帽蒙口罩的男性挤进了囚室。谷歌翻译机械的女声用四种不同的语言轮番提问，宣布了噩梦的开始。他的手臂被牵引至身后的墙壁，而锁链的长度不允许他的膝盖离开地面，迫使他保持躬身俯首的姿态，完全暴露出身体上薄弱的部位。尤里试图和他们沟通，希望对方能采纳“见一见你们的头儿来节约彼此时间”的建议；却发现打手们并不满足于他闪烁其词的回答，专挑神经密集的地方对他拳脚相加；他没法检查，只能通过断断续续的抽痛推测他们避开了要害部位。

那两块面包可不是教堂发的救济粮，他们得保证他有足够的精力听清翻译器蹩脚的提问。尤里在咬牙挨打的过程中暗自用所有他能想到的语言问候了一遍对方冗长的家谱。这种不定期的折磨在几次试探之后陡然变得密集，令他越发难以集中注意力思考逃跑的方法和新的交涉说辞。大多数情况下能忍住不哀嚎出声已经是他的极限了。他倒是明白他们在消磨他的意志，尤里自己所在的组织也常用类似的手段对付俘虏；因为这样下去用不了多久受审者就会主动求饶把一切都交代清楚——对于大多数拿命换钱的可怜人来讲，对雇主那一点违心的忠诚完全无法和寻求解脱的欲望相提并论。  
很明显，首席财务官家里不会常备这样一群训练有素的打手。他怕是抢了同行的生意。

认出对方是同行很容易，但搞清楚对方具体是哪家同行完全是另一回事。尤里开始懊悔自己还在基地训练的时候因为跟维克多拌嘴而浪费掉无数次巩固记忆的机会——尽管那为他短暂而困苦的生命贡献了为数不多的乐趣。维克多•尼基福洛夫是尤里进入组织时的介绍人，同时负责考核与他同届的新手们的政治常识与社交手腕。在尤里的印象里，他是个文职人员，给分部的总负责人做顾问之类的。不过没有人敢瞧不起他，因为他的代号挂在射击场成绩榜单的顶端有一阵子了；是高层看中了他那更出色的脑袋才把他从危险系数过高的外派任务中调回了分部基地。基地里常年流传着尼基福洛夫阴险狡诈而不择手段的说法；他们说他看上去很温和、甚至有些懒洋洋的，但实际上在同你搭讪握手的工夫就能理清你的来龙去脉并且想出三种不用一颗子弹就能让你玩完的方法；“眠狼”这个代号进一步丰富了这些传言。而尤里，作为第一个把“眠狼”从射击栏榜首挤下去的人，对此嗤之以鼻。与维克多恰恰相反，他能靠动手就不会多说一个字，最喜欢在维克多给其他新手梳理政治关系网络的时候抛出一个更加简洁而暴力的解决办法。他的行事风格以不遵循计划出名，曾经在一次由维克多亲自指挥的任务中靠随机应变逆转局势，因而在组织里大出风头。但维克多对此颇有微词。

“你不能永远靠小聪明。”

他在尤里每次做完任务报告的时候都要来上这么一句。

该死的，他忘了“眠狼”的预言有多么准确。

那些遥远的记忆在尤里清醒的间隙钻进了他的脑海，其余的时候他什么也不想；在被殴打的同时进行高强度的脑力劳动可不是基地的训练项目。事实上他已经被打糊涂了，除了身体上的疼痛他得不到任何有用的信息。施刑人拒绝在他面前进行任何口头交流，只是偶尔互相之间打个手势。囚室里凝滞的空气将他的脊背越压越低，沉闷的折磨令他失去了对时间的概念。他不知道自己还要撑多久，或者还能撑多久，但他清楚一件事：拖延能提高他生还的可能性。没有人会大费周章地逼供一个没有价值的小角色。他不敢冒险提前透露任何信息，那可能会导致他被认为是失去了价值直接被处理掉；而如果打手们在他们的头儿失去耐心之前没能撬开他的嘴，他就能等到那个躲在幕后发号施令的人亲自出马：这意味着交流、交易和生机。

当尤里第四次被允许活动左臂，他几乎没能成功将水瓶举到嘴边。迟缓的动作耗尽了看守的耐心，对方未等他再次伸出手便不耐烦地将一块面包用鞋底碾碎和空瓶子一起扫到离他最远的角落里。尤里手里攥着另一块干面包，却愣着不肯吃。他听见对方泄气地啐了一口，将嘴里的烟蒂吐到地上，转身向外走去；显然有比看管一个半死不活的囚徒更加有趣的事情等着他。

烟蒂掉在离尤里不远的地方。他动了动手指，用干面包把它向自己拨弄了一下，让那上面环绕的字母露出来——他认得这个牌子。

尤里的心跳骤然加速。他在看守跨过铁门前用西班牙语叫住了他，在对方停顿的瞬间喊出了一个名字。那人回头从兜帽下面瞥了他一眼，随后“砰”地关上门。

他长出一口气，然后丢开干面包，迅速开始检查自己右手的镣铐。他知道那个西语名字起了作用，因为他的看守甚至忘记把他重新锁起来就匆忙跑去报信了。他发誓，如果还能活着出去就再也不跟维克多顶嘴——这次他得靠维克多的方法救命。这位总部的智囊要求尤里在每次出任务前都向自己复述与之相关的所有旧报告，显然在他眼里尤里的信息储备永远不及格，抑或是针对尤里在分部基地对他频频挑衅而公报私仇。即使在这次任务前维克多临时免去了他的汇报——或许这正是他失败的原因——他仍然记得几股受到财务官所在企业影响的地方势力：其中一个帮派以前跟毒品生意沾点关系，喜欢给下属奖励一种特殊味道的香烟。

尤里为了防止被维克多在细节上刁难而手动誊写这份报告的时候可没想过能在今天派上用场。而那个看守也一定不曾想到会从一个阶下囚口中听到他上级的名字。

人们意想不到的事还有很多。

右手的束缚比他想象中的还要难搞。连接手铐的链条紧紧缠绕在被焊进墙面的铁环上。这间由库房改造的囚室除了几米高的天花板中央一处用栏杆隔离的通风口之外什么也没有。他试图将铁环上多余的链条扯得松动一点，希望它们延展的长度足够他躲到门后去；但他还没来得及完成这项艰巨的任务，门便再一次被打开了。

他听到门口传来低声的咒骂，紧接着被狠狠地按倒在地上，牙齿磕破了一点嘴唇。有皮鞋的声音回荡在紧张的空气中，他被更用力地压向地面，双手交叠着重新被禁锢在脑后。锁链的敲击声逐渐消散，皮鞋在他面前停下，他的心脏几乎随之停跳。

他头顶的压力突然消失，一阵纷乱的脚步声离他远去，被吞没在铁门的开合中。而后一个冰冷的东西抵住他的下颌，迫使他抬起头来。

银发，蓝眸，挺拔的鼻梁：这不是一张拉美裔的脸。

尤里忘记了呼吸。

这副面孔曾经属于维克多•尼基福洛夫，但现在他不确定了。

“真可惜，我嘱咐过他们不要伤到脸的。”

他感到抵在下颌骨的东西滑上脸颊，用余光辨认出了西格SP2022的枪管。金属的凉意缓解了皮肉的胀痛，他这才意识到自己的左腮麻木而发热，或许是被按在地上太久的缘故。他不得不顺着维克多的力道把头扭过去，让脸颊上的红肿更清楚地展示出来。维克多面无表情地端详了他一阵，仿佛在评鉴一颗珠宝的成色；然后他让枪口沿着尤里的脖颈一路溜下去，勾起紧身背心的下摆，将那块黑色的布料刷地拉至胸口，皱了皱眉头。

微凉的空气卷走了裸露的肌肤上最后的温度。尤里被维克多逡巡的目光冻在原地，像是一团被野狼嗅闻的幼猫，炸起了一身的绒毛。他不知道维克多是否还在接外派任务；但假如维克多不是因为组织的任务出现在这里，而他又认出了他的脸……

寒意从他的心底悄悄攀上来扼住了他的喉咙。

“你什么时候……”

他清了清沙哑的咽喉，看见维克多瞬间从那些於痕上将目光收回来，登时把后半句话咽了回去。维克多微微眯起眼睛，让他觉得嗓子发干：残存的理智告诉他不应该让维克多等待太久。

“什么时候把P7换成这种便宜货了？”

尤里本能地试图周旋，努力挤出一个戏谑的表情；但那点伪装充其量是孩童堆出的沙堡，一下子就被维克多这堵巨浪冲散了。他在对方逼近的时候下意识地绷紧了身体，从那双湖蓝的眼瞳中清晰地看见自己的倒影：愤怒、惊惶、走投无路。

去他的文职人员，这是个该死的叛徒。

维克多忽然轻声笑出来。

“你在害怕。”

他看见尤里的瞳孔收缩了一下，于是加深了这个笑容，漫不经心地用枪口点了点尤里的下唇。

“别咬了，咬破了就不好看了。”

他俯下身来，将他们之间的距离缩短到相当逾矩的程度。当他从那金色的鬓发间嗅出了恐惧的气息，便转向尤里的耳廓叹息：

“他们原本在那里束手无策了好几天，托你的福，现在终于搞到了税务记录。”他将鼻尖更深地埋进对方柔软的发丝里，“他们其实不在乎你是谁，尤里，你在打开保险箱的那一刻就已经失去价值了。”

他捕捉到了身下躯体的震悚。

“不过，”

对方急促的鼻息令他感到格外愉悦。

“或许我可以说服他们留下你，放长线钓大鱼，只有一个条件：”

枪口探进尤里双唇内侧，暗示性地磨蹭了几下。维克多从他颈间撤回来，低头看进那双漂亮的猫眼石般的眸子里。他一直都想给这双眼睛染上一点除却桀骜不驯之外的别的什么东西。

尤里一瞬不瞬地盯住他，喉结鼓动了几下，终于闭上眼睛，张口含住枪管。

他尝到了金属与火药的味道，在枪管擦过先前被牙齿磕破的伤口时还能带出一丝腥甜的血气。舌根被逐渐深入的异物挤向口腔后部，呛到了他自己；于是维克多把枪撤出来一些，施舍给他一点咳嗽的空间，没等他完全平复喘息便又顶了进去。微冷的复合钢材在温暖的唇舌间缓慢地翻搅着，时而狡猾地压下舌尖向更深处稍作试探。尤里尽可能地把嘴张大一些——牙齿磕上金属的滋味可不好受；但除此之外，他并未感到过分的不适。

不，维克多从不仁慈。他警惕对方异样的举动，将那个呼之欲出的答案埋进心底。

维克多忽然捏住了他的下巴；指腹的热度牢牢地烙印在他唇边，指尖摩挲着靠近喉咙的一块缺乏骨骼保护的皮肤；他能感受到他食指的第二个关节外侧那层略微粗糙的茧。

“睁开眼睛。”

被打湿的睫毛微微颤动，从下面闪出两汪澄澈的绿色；那对金绿宝石像是被泉水浸透了，湿润着，粼粼地映着光，绝望而决绝。

他能清楚地听到维克多的呼吸声——他不知道一个人的呼吸可以这样地沉。维克多安静地专注于手上的动作，眼中却酝酿着尤里所陌生的热切与贪婪。他见过狡黠的维克多、冷血的维克多、寡情的维克多，却从未见过瘾君子式的维克多，也从未如此彻底地暴露在维克多征伐的野心之下。

或许他从来没有真正认识过这个人。

尤里仔细地研究维克多的表情，像是为了确认似的，用唇舌拢住套筒，轻轻吮吸了一下；见维克多愣怔了一瞬，更是乘胜追击退缩的西格手枪，探舌挑断枪口上粘连的一线银丝。

锁链“哗啦”一声被扯紧；枪管一路突击，凶狠地吻上尤里的咽喉。他被维克多阻塞了气道，徒劳地做出吞咽的动作，浑身的肌肉绷紧了又痉挛着松弛下去。维克多在他脸颊上的红晕扩散至脖颈前抽回手枪，趁他颤抖着干呕的间隙凑近一步，用枪身拍了拍他未曾受伤的另一半脸颊，

“收起你的小把戏，张嘴。”

他手里的枪自然地垂在腿间，仿佛那是他身体固有的一部分。尤里只顾着喘气，用余光瞄了一眼，从跪伏的角度很容易便发现了某个既定的事实。他咬紧牙关，想着要维克多是真敢把那玩意放进他嘴里就一口咬断。

枪口的棱角威胁式地戳进他的右腮，一只手揪住他的头发，迫使他仰起头来；他的鼻尖蹭过维克多西裤的布料，从他额角至颧骨锐利的肌肉线条中读出了狂风暴雨的前兆。

“我不会再问第二遍，尤拉，需要取消我们之间这桩小小的交易吗？”

眠狼被唤醒了。

尤里张开嘴，只咬到坚硬的枪管。

“如果掉出来，” 维克多慢慢蹲下来，用食指点了点尤里的唇角，“就默认交易取消。”

他听见金属搭扣开合与揉搓铝膜的声音。不，维克多不可能随身带着这个，更不能提前准备……但他是维克多，有什么是不可能的呢。尤里慌乱地咽下多余的涎液。平角裤简直就是个笑话，他被轻而易举地剥开了最后一道屏障。维克多的手指很凉，沾满了铝膜包装里滑腻的液体。他不愿去注意维克多在捣鼓些什么，只是一味地出神；他实在不明白，组织里愣是一点都没察觉？他几乎每周都能见到维克多，怎么没发现他换过枪——

尤里疼得差一点没能叼住枪筒，想要立刻给维克多的额头装饰一颗弹孔。他偏过头去瞪他，而维克多连眼皮都懒得抬一下；气得他含糊不清地蹦出几句俄语，紧接着被维克多又添进去一根手指，只能用牙齿把枪管的凹槽碾得喀啦作响。他的眼睑颤动着，睁开了又阖上，粗沉的气息在四周的墙壁间震荡。维克多的手抚上了他因长时间紧绷而发胀的大腿，略微用力地按压内侧僵硬的肌肉，像是在尝试让一块石头放松。早知如此他能设计出一万种诱惑与威胁维克多的方法，尤里迟钝地懊恼着，他怎么就没能察觉维克多有这样的癖好；倒不是说他自己没有过这样的念头，事实上维克多相当符合他的口味，但试探的代价是他不能承受的；况且维克多隐藏得太过巧妙，总能像其他人一样状似不经意地瞄过餐厅里女侍者被制服短裙包裹的臀部——操他的这已经是第三根了——但话又说回来，他自己不也是如此伪装的吗……

也许是走神得太厉害，以至于尤里毫无防备地被维克多托起来的同时，脊背狠狠地刮蹭过墙上的铁环。他慌忙用手指勾住铁环，双腿攀附上维克多的腰背；这才接收到膝盖由于过于用力地压向地面而发射出的疼痛信号，于是脚趾不由自主地在维克多背后绞成一团。维克多低下头去亲吻他的脖颈——或许那里淤青最少——双手轻轻揉捏他僵直的后背。他记不清上一次令他沦陷的如此亲密的爱抚了，或许这也是最后一次。他的大脑尖叫着向他发出警告，但身体已先一步向那虚假的幻象投降；他迟疑着略微松懈下来，被轻而易举地突破了防线。

尤里蓦然咬紧了西格的枪身，紧闭的双眼再也无法阻挡情绪的浪潮；涎水随身体的晃动溢出了一点，顺嘴角蜿蜒而下。等维克多的吻蔓延上他的锁骨，他才意识到背心的领口已经被浸湿了一大片。维克多捧住他突出的颌骨，拇指轻柔地扫过他脸颊上濡湿的痕迹，腾出一只手去他身下抚弄。他甚至没能反应过来便撞进维克多手里，急促地喘息着，像是差一点溺死在某种不可告人的情感中。维克多嗤笑一声，在他的背心上抹下几道粘腻的白色印迹。

“要是我没接这个任务，嗯？你早就去给东边那一排红杉当肥料了。”

他好像听到维克多在和他说话，又好像没有。

“亏你还，想得起来那个墨西哥人的名字……这么漂亮的一张脸，知道让他们放过你有多难吗？”

嗯，知道你是叛徒了，他想，还是双面的。

尤里感到维克多扣在他腰窝的手掌缓缓收紧，便知道自己的舒服日子到了头。他早被折腾得没了力气；汗津津的手指从铁环边滑脱，又努力绞紧摇摇晃晃的锁链。维克多更深地压下去，循着他起伏的胸膛衔住他后仰的脖颈上那枚突出的喉结；青紫色的血管从苍白的皮肤下面印出来，令他产生稍稍用力便能咬断它们的错觉。维克多也确实这样做了，然后满意于身下人突然的缩紧，和那被汗水与泪珠糊得一团糟的脸颊上一抹赏心悦目的绯色。

他理应当享受这个的——哪怕是装作享受的样子，至少能让维克多放松警惕。逢场作戏可是基地训练营的保留项目，天晓得这些年的经验让他们将此技艺磨练到何等炉火纯青的地步。他要是配合一点，兴许还能早些被放走；毕竟只要维克多信守诺言，这可是打着灯笼都难找的、优厚得不可思议的交易条件。他理智的部分很清楚自己应该扮演什么角色，但骨子里的执拗不合时宜地跳出来作祟。他不甘心：在射击成绩无法突破“眠狼”记录的时候不甘心；在出任务重伤濒死之时不甘心；在圆满完成任务后仍被维克多训斥时不甘心；在深夜偷吻维克多而对方装睡时不甘心……

他终于意识到，或是长久以来怯于承认，他有除活命之外的渴求。

于是，当维克多将手枪从他嘴里抽走，低下头紧紧地贴上来的时候，他迟疑着偏头躲闪，双唇堪堪擦过他的嘴角。

受够了逢场作戏，至少不要在这里，不是现在。

尤里感觉维克多停顿了一下，接着湿漉漉的枪口回到他下巴上游荡。他脸颊酸痛，咬紧了牙关，决计不让那东西再插进来。他为维克多在他胸口揉捏的动作而挺腰，但坚持扭脸让那枝枪滑了下去。“来，尤拉，张嘴。”他模糊地记起来，某一天在基地训练营发高烧的时候，维克多也是用这种语气哄他说药是甜的。骗子，他想，然后牙咬得更起劲了。维克多的手从他胸前挪了下去，摸索到他肋下的一块瘀伤用力一按——

“张嘴！”

一声痛呼混合着咒骂被突入的枪管阻隔在喉咙深处。尤里的手指再也扯不住锁链，任它被腕骨拽得铮鏦作响。维克多粗暴地翻搅着他的唇舌，腾出另一只手铐住他交叠的手腕，深且用力地向他埋进去；他被手枪与维克多同时钉在墙上，光裸的后颈紧贴着墙面滑腻的油漆涂层，腹股沟的痉挛令他几乎夹不住维克多的侧腰；他透过朦胧的水光分辨出了维克多栖在扳机上的手指，依稀记得西格的保险可是自动击针的，再压下去就……

尤里幡然醒悟，拼了命地挣扎起来，试图用舌头将套筒顶出去。该死的，他就知道维克多从不仁慈，很可能一开始就没打算放过他；好像他见识过的维克多的诡计还不够多似的，轻而易举地被诓骗着进献了全部，真是愚蠢透顶。但已经迟了，蓝眼睛的恶魔肆意地享用他鲜美的祭品，牢牢钩住尤里的脖子，冰冷的双唇追随他颈侧跃动的血管一路上行至耳垂的绒毛，咬上那一小块软嫩的皮肉，像一条毒蛇用嘶嘶的气音附在他耳畔低语：

“你想逃到哪去？”

他徒劳地摇晃着脑袋，眼睁睁地看着枪管越陷越深。被维克多的吻封缄过的肌肤迸发出电流麻痹了他的神经，酥麻感绕过他的头骨沿脊背蹿向下腹。他不能就这样结束，他不甘心。

“吃下我的子弹，你就是我的。”

扳机上的手指用力钩了下去。

尤里摔倒在地上，下巴磕到了湿滑的鹅卵石。似乎刚刚下过雨，石缝的水洼里映出一枚小小的月亮。他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，发现手里不知道什么时候提着一只保险箱。身后突然响起脚步声，有人用西班牙语咒骂着，远处隐隐传来散乱的枪声。他不假思索地跑起来。石子路一直延伸进一片迷蒙的薄雾中，灯塔上的亮光在乳白的水汽里时隐时现。脚步声似乎更近了，他没能从腰间摸到手枪，只得将保险箱用力向身后掷出去，奋力冲到灯塔脚下，沿螺旋楼梯向上攀爬。月亮在他头顶旋转，枪筒锵锵地敲击着他脚下的栏杆。灯塔顶端灌满了呼啸的海风。他走投无路，在听到枪械保险被拉开的瞬间纵身跃入漆黑的海水中。海底影影绰绰地立着一个穿风衣的人形。他认出了那是谁，即刻想要逃走，却被水流推了回去，跌入一个温暖的怀抱。阳光洒进水中，将他身边的一切都照得透彻；一双湖蓝的眸子从他面前闪过，接着那身影逆光浮向水面。

他向光束睁大了眼睛，而后意识到那确实是阳光，透过一扇老旧铁门的缝隙落到他脸上。暖融融的光线减缓了他的思维，嘴里残留的一丝金属味道仿佛只是一个遥远而荒诞的梦境。他等待着，或许只过了几秒钟，抑或是半小时，直到他的目光追逐舞动的金色尘粒落到手腕红色的勒痕上。

手腕的伤痕，伤痕……他被松绑了。

尤里忽然明白过来自己究竟在哪里、要做什么，强撑着麻木的手臂爬将起来。一件西服外套从他肩头滑落，微冷的空气涌了进来。他踉踉跄跄地挪向门口，心里想着一定要逃出去……

然后，他感到一小股不属于他的东西，正沿他的膝弯缓缓下滑。

End.


End file.
